Rise of Dragneel: The Ryūjin of Chaos
by Kami no Uzumaki
Summary: AU 'I lost everything once, my friends, and my family I watched as they died before my very eyes helpless and weak to do anything, but now this time I won't let it happen. I will stain my hands in the blood of my enemies so that they can remain safe even if I should become a Demon to do so. This is my Oath, This is my Creed, and This is my Story.' Dark Natsu/ Harem/ OC's
1. The Genesis of Dragneel

**Before we get into this story guys I just wanna clear it up that kojin no Kotei is still under development so no worries there. Now this story is my way of trying to put my faith back in Fairy Tail because to be frank with you all.**

**I'm disgusted with what I've seen...**

**I've tolerated the eternal fan service, the sheer naivety of Fairy Tail and its guild master, and even the 'lightness and Nakama Power' though I cringe just hearing that despicable word. But now I've lost nearly all my faith in it, and this is my try to bring that faith back in. This story was born from reading and watching the Battle for Tenrou Island, and a what if scenario popped into my head then I had crazy idea form.**

**This was the result...**

**I admit a lot of Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is in this story just letting you all know, and additions of my own design so go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own any of the techniques or powers used from other animes and or games; only the techniques, OC's and plot of my own self creation **

**Anyway let's get on with it!**

**Rise of Dragneel: The ****Ryūjin** **of Chaos**

**Prologue: The Genesis of Dragneel**

Natsu Dragneel was a man of many things, a Mage of the world renowned Sorcerer Guild called Fairy Tail, a Dragon Slayer by trade, foster son of the great dragon named Igneel, a friend amongst countless and a loyal bound teen that would stare into the face of overwhelming odds just to protect a friend and even go past his limits to defeat those that wronged him and his guild resulting in most things being destroyed in widespread destruction or burnt to a crisp. He had fought a many of things in his life, beasts to monsters and demons to dark mages and the normal scrapped bandit, monstrously powerful foes able to reshape the landscape, entities that could bring down an entire country in mere days.

Natsu however was known not just for his deeds as a Fairy Tail mage and his rampages in cities or villages when doing a quest resulting in major collateral damage of homes, churches, port towns and anything else basically caught in his path. He was also known for his personality, being a friend within Fairy Tail as he considered each and every person within said guild his family, loyal to no end and also quite the stubborn hot head at times, some call him reckless and that was true for out of battle he was mostly a carefree teen that some would call him an idiot, clueless and pretty dense about most common knowledge.

However that all changed when he was in battle, for in combat Natsu was undoubtedly the most perceptive man on the battlefield, an aspect of him most of his friends could agree on. Since he was young he always loved a good fight and always wanted to fight anyone within the guild whether it be with his friends or against S-Ranked mages that came back after a S-Class request. No one could argue that in the heat of battle Natsu Dragneel was an unprecedented genius that left those after one of his many battles in a state of shock and awe.

By both the ingenuity he accomplished it and in the widespread destruction that resulted in each clash making many wonder if Natsu was even human due to the excess carnage he could wreak after just one battle more so then any other Fairy Tail Guild Member. Understandable seeing as Natsu was the adopted son of Igneel the Great Dragon of Fire and raised since he was a toddler in Igneel's brand of Dragon Slayer magic called _Ka no Metsuryū Mahō,_ but also in strengthening his body through both physical mental means giving him both the knowledge on how to read, write and speak yet also strengthening his physical capabilities to such a degree that it was beyond mortal limits.

Truly Natsu Dragneel was indefinitely a man of renowned status as both a troublemaker, but a dearly loved individual of Fairy Tail.

However on this day, all of this meant nothing as the rosy pink haired Dragon Slayer stood upon the burnt ruptured soil of what was once Tenrou Island, the very island where Fairy Tail's S-Class Exam took place. He stood there amongst the smoky black pitched soil with his pink bangs shadowing his eyes, whilst a monstrous behemoth of a winged creature stood before him baring its mighty fangs and white eyes narrowed at his form in a twisted amusing glow in the creatures eyes. It's mighty wings flapped once or twice uprooting tree's and cause a strong wind to swirl around them.

Amongst Natsu's very feet were the smoky cratered remains of his friends, his _family_, **everyone** he loved and held dear to him were dead right before his very eyes, his guild mates participating in the exam were dead, his comrades and closest friends since his childhood were gone. His grandfather in all, but blood was dead, every single one of them _vaporized_ by this monstrous killing machine before him whom did it so casually as if it were toying with them.

He could hear it, their screams of terror, their faces filled with fear even as they stood trying in futile to defeat the beast even as it tore through them with a roar of such energy vaporizing all of them their terror filled faces, gut wrenching screams echoed within the young Dragneels mind haunting him yet taunting him that despite all his power he was _weak_ and due to that weakness he was unable to help them and had to watch as everyone of them was killed.

Right infront of him...

Natsu's body trembled and twitched even as the spirit of the first Guild Master of Fairy Tail shed tears at the sight as she was too slow to stop this from happening, to stop this genocide and this one young soul to witness it all brought her to tears and pulled at her very being at how devastated the young boy was.

_'I am so sorry young one...'_

However her sadness could not compare to what Natsu felt as his hands clenched with veins pulsating from his fists up through his arms bugled in full view. His friends, family all of them were killed and he could do _nothing_ as all of them were killed before his very eyes unable to do anything to help them. First his foster father Igneel abandoned him, now his friends were _dead _and _gone_ because of his own weakness!

_Snap_...

Somewhere deep inside Natsu's mind something happened, something broke and shattered, something very important seemed to have been cut as in a split second Natsu stopped trembling only for the an invisible explosion erupt from Natsu's body before the ground itself started to smoke and even what remained of trees were set ablaze by the intensity of Natsu's emotions. Natsu's form seemed to go rigid whilst the area around him seemed to be affected by his emotions and watching this was the great black dragon itself seeming as if it was staring down at Natsu's form in a keen look of interest.

Within the young Dragneel's mind he could feel himself collapsing, his mental state breaking apart at the seems as realization dawned on him._ 'Erza, Lucy, Gray, Cana, Mirajane, Gildarts, Jii-san, Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus, Happy, Levy, Wendy...everyone, their all dead...this...thing killed them...I-I...' _Their faces flashed within his mind making his hands snap up to clench the sides of his head in a vice-like grip, his eyes shut tight as memories of them, their faces, voices, moments with them up til now flashed within his mind.

He couldn't take it...

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Natsu let loose a gut-wrenching scream it being so loud it echoed all through the desolate Tenrou Island. Falling to his knees, he slammed his fist repeatedly causing it crack and shake the island and with each impact he created a crater twice the size as the original. Not only this, but following his action the Dragneel's body started to glow a dark _crimson_, his arms and face gaining the characteristics of his Dragon Force transformation, scales appeared from his arms and face and even his hands, his canines lengthened beyond normal and his fingers started to resemble that of claws. Yet even then Natsu did not stop hitting the ground as his mind started to truly break down causing the teen to not see the vast differences in his body then normal as the scales started actually become completely _crimson_ whilst his body itself began to let off an aura of pure _rage_.

Watching this both the dragon revered to as Acnologia and Mavis Vermillion at the edge of said crater watched in both interest for the former and shock to the later. Such power, such raw uncontrolled power surged from the young Dragneel that is started to even cause what was left of Tenrou island to tremble and the very skies to blacken whilst Natsu's scream slowly, but surely was turning more into a _roar._

''AAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**'' he let out the beastly roar, his voice deeper and more feral then before whilst causing a shockwave to erupt from his form. His hair whipped wildly whilst his fists pounded into the ground with each earth shattering slam whilst causing the ground itself to blacken over by the intense blazing fire of Natsu's magical aura.

_'S-such power...'_ Mavis thought as she watched the young Dragneel's body just radiate such magical power that it made even her in spiritual form extremely nervous.

However for the Legendary Acnologia, the Dragon of the Apocalypse felt only one thing as he stared down at what it once thought as a mere insect before now looked upon the boy with an interested gaze. It gazed down at the boy whose body now seemed to glow a shade of pure crimson as a rational thought seemed to cross its mind.

_**'This power...I have only felt once before...could it be...'**_ the mere thought sent a shock of excitement down the dragons body as it prepped itself for the inevitable battle. It could feel it, this boy's anger, hatred and rage was so strong and it only kept getting stronger by the second. Oh _yes_, Acnologia found itself waiting in anticipation for the boy to come at him for it knew without a doubt he would, once more it flapped its massive wings in preparation.

And just as Natsu's body was covered and bathed in that supernatural hue of crimson did the teen merely snap his head upwards only now his eyes opened to reveal no pupil and no iris not even the whites of his were present for all that was there was a pair of scarlet orbs filled with such anger and hate that one could not even begin to comprehend. Slowly Natsu's head swerved directly in Acnologia's direction and let loose an unearthly growl.

''_I**'ll** ki**ll **y**o**u...**I'LL KILL YOU!**_'' and just as he said this his body literally erupted in a pillar of crimson magical power, surging out of his body in such a way that destroyed the ground beneath him as the scarlet pillar pierced the very skies themselves. Such was his power, uncontrolled and raw as it was the trees outside of the crater were blown away whilst a shockwave shot out from outside his body causing widespread destruction rupturing the land itself.

However Acnologia was unshaken by the explosion of magical power and by some extent so was Mavis though that helped with her having no physical body to speak of, the awe and shock filling her were completely evident however at the scene happening before her, something she had never seen when she was alive and most certainly now. Her eyes glistening in tears watched the scene in both sadness and peaked curiosity.

Why was because Natsu's form was engulfed in a fiery aura of bloody shade of maroon, his arms and face now covered more then ever before in crimson scales and his hands now slowly resembling a pair of dragons claw. His teeth sharp whilst his canines revealed to be 4-inch fangs, his pupiless crimson orbs glared up at Acnologia who could only stare back at him with a more tense look in the dragons eyes.

_**'It can't possibly be...'**_

As the dragon thought about this it flapped its once again while Natsu's fiery engulfed form crouched on the ground causing it to burst into flames not his normal flames either, but pure red flames that scorched the very ground turned it into a small puddle of lava such was the heat Natsu's form gave off. His aura flared outward that brief as it was Acnologia and Mavis swore they saw the brief impression of something standing behind Natsu.

What that was, was simply a giant _crimson_ _**dragon**_...

Natsu's crimson scaled face glared up at Acnologia, his canines now fangs, his glowing crimson orbs glared at the black dragon with such anger and rage that is almost seemed unnatural.

_**''You killed them...you killed them...I'll DESTROY YOU!''**_ and so it was with a monstrous roar of pure anger that Natsu's form exploded in raw magical power as the pillar of crimson surge piercing the very skies exploded outwards scattering the very skies themselves and causing a second shockwave.

**Grimoire Heart's Ship-Deck**

Standing atop the deck, Zeref's form could be seen standing on the deck of the flying ship once belonged to the Guild Master of Grimoire Heart Hades now unmanned and controlled via by his own magical prowess. His robed form blew in the vast raging winds sweeping all across the sea and skies, his pitch black orbs stared down at Tenrou Island with a look of both shock and surprise, his usual nonchalance erased and replaced with a sense of foreboding as he beheld the sight before him.

Even from where he was he could feel it, Natsu's anger, rage and hate flooding everything, such emotion such a powerful hatred the likes of which Zeref had himself only felt back in his past. It brought a small chill up his spine, yet the small sad smile was evident on the Dark Mage's face. His hands clenched as Acnologia's giant form flew up above Tenrou Island whilst a bright crimson star seem to pulsate down below on the island.

''Natsu...'' he uttered as a frown etched onto his face, he could feel it the raw magical power seemed to gather in that one spot swirling and gathering in a giant maelstrom of power, getting bigger and stronger by the second. He looked up at the skies, the building storm and raging sea's...

Truly it looked as if the apocalypse had come down upon them...

_'The very planet can feel your turmoil Natsu...it cries for you my friend...'_

**Unknown Location**

At the same time, a dual pair of golden slit orbs full of both power and wisdom on a level rare few could understand snapped open only to slowly glare at seemingly nothing yet it too sensed the magical surge even from where it was and though its face was hidden a frown of uncertainty came up upon its face.

_**'Could it be...?'**_ with that thought it felt yet another surge much more powerful then the second causing the beings eyes to widen marginally before it reared its head directly to the other side of the room where another pair of golden orbs stared back him only with the anxiety mixed in with both that power and wisdom no mortal could match.

**''Go...''** with a simple command the second pair of golden orbs blinked away as a great rumbling could be felt as the being flew off into the deep blue sky. A flash of red was all that could seen before a flash of light erupted before the light and said being vanished leaving behind the first. Who's eyes narrowed out into the sky, with a rumble it too stood up and moved forward as that surge of power washed over him.

_**'It is you no doubt...I can feel your anger, hatred, rage and sadness from even here and you're power is absolute...we are coming to your aid young one'**_

**Tenrou Island-Crater**

Mavis Vermilion had done and saw many things in her lifetime when she was alive, she fought in wars, formed a guild that later became one of the most world renowned guilds in all of Fiore, fought against demons of old and even fought against some dragons and alongside some others. By all rights Mavis thought she had seen everything life had to offer, but it would seem in death that was not the case as the woman was bearing witness to something that was quite literally the equivalent of the prophesied sundering.

She was sad, utterly and terribly so at the sight happening before her as she watched her little fairies all killed before she could step in and now because of that the young one called Dragneel Natsu bore witness to it all and was now in the state he was. She could see it, his mental state was in pieces at seeing his friends killed before his eyes, nothing could quell her eternal sadness for the boy who was by all rights was broken. Tears fell freely at the sight of the young mage, looked ready to kill and besides her sadness Mavis couldn't help herself, but be confused at the sight of the boy and shocked at how much the one boy was excluding off his body.

By Gods the magical power he was giving off was practically enormous, in size and density it would have suffocated any other mage below S-Rank and killed anyone else in the vicinity in a blaze of fire. Not only that, but the additions of the yellow almost golden bolts of lightning coming up at random points around Natsu's body were there and only came in more frequent variations showing the power he gained from Laxus Dreyar was soon coming into the fray.

Truly whilst crimson fire engulfed and circled Natsu's form golden bolts lightning started to course throughout his body just as it did when he first used his _Mōdo Raienryū _gained from eating Laxus Dreyar's Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic against Hades. Only now it was activated on an unconscious level further strengthening Natsu's power second by second. The Dragneel spite of this only had one thing going through his shattered mind, that being to attack and kill this dragon, _rip_ and tear it apart for what it had done to his friends, his _nakama_, his _**family!**_

Watching from outside the crater Mavis Vermilion's saddened emerald orbs looked upon Natsu with pity as the teen's form in a expression befitting the epitome of sadness. She could feel his emotions, his anger and hate toward Acnologia was great, greater then she had ever felt when it came to the emotion and thus it only fueled Natsu's power further and further.

_'He saw them all die...now he's lost himself...'_ another lone tear fell from her eyes as she looked upon Natsu as did those that could see him.

Said Dragneel no longer resembled himself as most of his body was covered in bloody crimson scales, most of his face and arms were nothing more then crimson scaled arms, hell most of his body was covered in these red dragon scales. It was painfully clear however that Natsu Dragneel no longer resembles himself any longer as he now resembled that of a hybrid between that of a human and a dragon itself. Said mage merely glared up at Acnologia and just as his eyes narrowed further did it happen.

**Boom!**

Such was the explosion of dirt, fire and lightning as Natsu's form merely seemed to vanish and only to appear heading directly toward in such speed that it left the first master of Fairy Tail baffled. His resounding beastial roar echoed as he charged directly toward the black dragon fire and lightning coursing through his ever constantly changing body.

**''ROOOOAAARRRR!''** roaring as such Natsu reared back his hand ever coasted in his magical unsuppressed power, his hair whipping wildly he lashed out toward Acnologia whom in preparation met Natsu's attack head on resulting in both his fist and the dragons giant claw collide; what followed was the resulting explosion of magical power clashing against one another, one being a supernatural creature of nigh catastrophic power and another with the power to slay dragons whom ironically looked like a dragon himself.

But it was for not as the struggle of dominance last only a few second's before Acnologia spun around batting Natsu back down toward Tenrou Island with one of his giant wings. Causing said Dragneel to grunt before he plummeted into the island crashing down causing a long trench as he dragged through the ground by the sheer force of the dragons attack.

Yet the damage was done as Acnologia briefly looked down at its claw only for its white eyes to widen when he saw his hand to actually be _scorched_ and slightly numb from the young ones attack on his person. Its maw formed into a scowl baring its giant fangs while it swung its gaze down at where the young whelp had hit the ground.

_**'The whelp actually injured me...he has the true power of a dovah coursing through him...what is this?!'**_ these were the thoughts coursing through the legendary dragons mind such was the intensity of his musings he couldn't react in time when Natsu appeared right infront of him fists ablaze in both fire and lighting. Once they hit the dragon directly into his jaw causing it to actually stagger whilst it flew backwards from the force of Natsu's attack.

**''Grrr!''** snapping in a snarl Acnologia charged as did the enraged Natsu only now the dragon didn't let up as it merely swung its tail swiping down Natsu causing the young mage to rocket down toward the ocean itself just off course from the island itself, crashing into the ocean did it cause a giant pillar of water to erupt.

Now it was during this battle that on this very ocean was a small little un seemingly boat where two occupants were holding on for dear life as the battle between the two supernova's went on. These two people were none other than the former Grimorie Heart mages Ultear Milkovich and Meredy both of which was holding onto the sea vessel as it rocked back and forth from the raging waves from the recent explosion of water.

''W-what's going on Ultear!'' Meredy shouted over the crashing waves and rumbling of the storm, the pink haired mage cracked open her eyes to look over at her friend and possibly best friend only to see her looking up into the sky with a terror filled expression, her eyes were glazed in a full out fear.

''I-its here...the great dragon from the book of the Apocalypse, Acnologia is here!'' hearing this Meredy knowing of the great legend went wide eyed as she too looked up only to gain the same expression as her friend as she too beheld the giant behemoth floating upwards in the sky, the black ominous clouds and bolts of lighting only seemed to heighten the young girls fear for the monstrous dragon.

''B-but...who's fighting it...who in their right mind is trying to fight this thing!?'' Meredy asked the unasked question which Ultear also wished to know who or what was facing down this being. It had to be the very thing that hit the water to cause that plume of water so close to them.

_'It has to be the one who released those shockwaves...but who is it?'_ was her thoughts on the matter.

Yet it would seem her and Meredy's question would be answered...

**Boom!**

For nearby an explosion of water gained their attention as another pillar of water ruptured into the air along with a intense steam, however what followed was what got their attention as a disturbing shade of hue followed up the stream of water before athe two women's eyes did a figure slowly rise from the watery depths. Their bodies went rigid as a pair of blood red orbs pierced through the watery mists, flooded with such bloodlust and rage of which they had never felt before they could only look on as the figure was revealed causing Ultear and by some extension Meredy's eyes to widen.

''...Is that...Dragneel?'' Ultear uttered her voice quivering in unbridled _fear_ as she recognized the sight of her former enemy who now looked like something befitting a namesake. The Salamander as was his title was all Ultear could think of as she beheld the crimson scaled body of one Natsu Dragneel, his body overflowing in a deep crimson hue whilst his blood red orbs seemed to ignore all things in existence as they were dead set on Acnologia's form.

''T-that's...Natsu Dragneel?! But...what _happened_ to him!?'' Meredy spoke beside her and she could understand her shock for before the young mage looked normal with flesh like the rest of them, but now he wasn't the reckless teen that met on the island, but now...

Entirely someone or something else...

They weren't prepared for when Natsu's sped off toward Acnologia's form hurdling toward the dragon in such speed that it left a long stream of fire and lightning trailing behind him. Doing so he also left the two sorceresses gaping in both fear and awe.

With Acnologia it too saw the young whelp speeding toward him and doing so the dragon let loose a growl before it dashed through the air to meet the young whelp head on. This resulted in both the Dragon and Dragon Slayer to connect in a collision causing a sonic boom to erupt from them, however as their magical energies conflicted did Acnologia seem overpower Natsu before swiped Natsu making him fly backwards.

Only for the teen to stop before he seemed to breathe in gathering up his magical power into his lungs to unleash his attack and seeing this Acnologia decided to meet the attack head on with his own. Thus the two beings of power seemed to gather up their respective magical power for their inevitable release.

And it came in the form of the two giving a dual roar...

**''RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAARRR!''**

**''RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!''**

A combined roar of fire and lightning shot out from Natsu whilst a giant beam of energy shot out from Acnologia, the very same attack that had killed his nakama. The two attacks in such size and power lit up the sky, the sheer power of the two attacks could have been felt from miles away, even the city of magnolia could feel and see the two giant attacks collided. This both caused a shockwave to erupt only to be followed by a bright flash of light as the two attacks clashed violently against one another.

Those that saw this fight were left in a state of shock more so then others, for those that saw the two attacks clash was Mavis watching the fight with a sense of foreboding. She had been watching the fight and although Acnologia seemed to be overpowering Natsu at every moment the mage only kept going at him disregarding the state his body was in, ignoring the vast injuries he was getting from fighting the destructive dragon.

_'Natsu Dragneel...to see all of his friends and killed before his eyes...has his broken state broken into an untapped power...for this...is unreal'_ was the musings of one Mavis Vermilion who was the two titans struggle for dominance in their attacks. This was something she had never saw before, someone to actually fight the great dragon Acnologia was never recorded in history, but to witness it right before her eyes.

It was quite honestly something she wouldn't forget nigh it was _impossible_ to forget something like this...

However besides Mavis there was one other person watching over the battle, that person being only Zeref himself, who watched over the battle with a awe yet saddened gaze. Unlike the majority Zeref knew first hand of Acnologia's terrifying power and he knew without a shred of doubt that the dragon was merely toying with Natsu so far. It was surprising to see his old friend was able to injure the dragon, but still Zeref knew when the two attacks were released did he know this was the end.

He closed his eyes letting a lone tear fall, ''I'm sorry Natsu...this is where we part ways...'' then as Zeref tore his gaze away from the battle.

And it seemed Zeref was right as Acnologia's attack was already overpowering Natsu's own, overcoming it bit by bit yet the young mage wasn't showing signs of giving in while the dragon seemed to lose its patience and was adding more and more power to destroy this whelp. At first it was a mere insect in its eyes, but now he was wrong, severely wrong as the the apocalyptic being could feel the young whelps power, it wasn't normal by any means. He knew what it was and it didn't categorize itself with the magic its brethren taught.

This was something entirely different...

_**'His power is that of a Dovah, of my own kind yet that's impossible...unless...'**_ Soon enough Acnologia's stared at its opponent with a keen gaze. It just couldn't understand the anomaly of what this mere child was, it had injured him though it was already healed from his supernatural healing, but the fact the child injured him rattled his mind.

But that was where his thoughts ended, one way or another he could feel the boys power growing more and more and becoming unstable as well and that only made the dragon want to end the boys life all the more.

Giving a roar Acnologia powered his attacked causing it to ripple and surge before it blasted Natsu's own attack back inch by inch, feet by feet steadily growing closer to the Dragneel by the second. The struggle was futile as the dragon was no longer playing with him, it was going to end his life, he wished to have nothing more then this child to die by his hands alone and nothing more!

And it was through this thought alone and the powering of Acnologia's attack could we see Natsu's being growing close to being engulfed by the giant surge of magical power caused by the legendary dragon. Such was the intensity of its power that the sky itself seemed to ripple from the sheer magnitude of Acnologia's power.

And it was all headed directly toward Natsu...

Seeing this Mavis's eyes widened as the attack sped fast toward the Dragneel's form intending to vaporize him just as it did those to his friends and family. White light erupted the vision of those watching the battle as Acnologia's heading lit up the sky whilst it closed in on Natsu. And it was because of this that everyone excluding the Black dragon missed the slight spike of magical power a few meters away.

The dragon blinked before it felt a second magical power to appear and just as the its attack was close to hitting the young whelp...

A flash of red was all it saw before...

**''RRRROOOOOOAARR!''** another ear shattering roar erupted from the bolts of lighting and ravage winds, but what happened was what surprised everyone and only made Acnologia let loose a growl. For just as its attack was about to come in contact with the whelp a giant stream of pure _fire _came through which connected with Acnologia's attack causing it to halt in its trajectory before it quickly blew up causing a wide spread sphere of crimson and white magical power and elemental prowess to surge outward in all directions.

The explosion however big as it was didn't perturb Acnologia even as it dissipated did the dragons eyes glare hatefully in disdain at what was infront of him. Its maw snarled as its growled at that being before it when clear annoyance mixed with slight surprise, he wasn't the only person that saw this however for Mavis from where she stood was also in a state of shock at what she was seeing.

For where Natsu once was, in place was a dragon...

To be precise a giant dark red scaled dragon with beige bony bat-like wings and underbelly, scars adorned the great dragons on his belly and neck with a larger one in the shape of an 'X' in the center of his belly. Blacks spikes ran along the length of his back till it reached the end of his long red tail, its triangular head with horns pointed forward at Acnologia in a form of defiance.

Finally golden narrowed orbs peered through the smoke of Acnologia's attack colliding with the dragons own with a glow raw power mixed in with a cold hatred for the being before him. Closely held in the dragons claw was that of the unconscious form of one Natsu Dragneel his body same as it was when fighting Acnologia, but no longer did it exclude that uncontrollable power.

The great dragons eyes stared down Acnologia's own ignoring all other lifeforms then the dragon before him whom of which growled before roaring out his name in irritation.

**''IGNEEL YOU WORM!''** the Apocalyptic dragon of legend roared out whilst the now revealed Dragon of Fire and adopted father of Natsu merely narrowed his eyes. Flames of scorching red fire lit ablaze and coursed through and all around Igneels body beckoning forth to its masters call and seemed to encircle Natsu in a protective shell of fire. Igneel's glowing golden eyes glared down Acnologia and spoke in a threatening tone.

**''Acnologia...'' **his voice rumbled in the stormy sky as the two great dragons stared off ignoring those that watched from below, witnessing the two entities before them. Meredy and Ultear from the rickety old boat drifting along the sea watched with wide shocked filled eyes at the sight before them. Legends foretold of dragons to be praised as deities, masters of the elements and harbingers of untold destruction. Yet to the two young women to see not only the fabled Dragon of the Apocalypse Acnologia, but also the legendary Dragon of Fire Igneel was a sight to behold.

However what caught their eye was held in the claw of Igneels hand was the unconscious form of Natsu Dragneel with fire seemingly forming around him in a protective sphere.

''What...is going here?'' Ultear uttered as Meredy was too shocked to even speak

On the remnants of Tenrou island Mavis Vermillion upon seeing the timely and newly arrival of Igneel the Dragon of Fire seemed to narrow her emerald eyes slightly though she was happy to see the young Dragneel safe in the hands of Igneel himself.

_'Why has another dragon come, usually they don't interfere in the affairs of mere mortals, and Acnologia's return was foretold long before. So why has one come down and among them all Igneel himself?'_ it made the creator and former first master of Fairy Tail think as to why this would occur, a disaster such as this wouldn't have need to gain there attention besides that of Acnologia's return.

So what was so important to cause them to heed and send one of their best down to the mortal plane?

A crushing realization came down on her when she spotted Natsu's unconscious form held in Igneel's claw, the sudden outburst of magical power causing even Acnologia himself to hesitate and cause such a rupture within the mortal realm, and by only one person taught and raised by a dragon. Her eyes looked jump into the sky staring up at the two behemoth entites flaring their magical power against one another causing the area around them to be affected via quake, ravaging elements and thunderous rumbling of the sky.

A small sad smile graced her face as she stared at the mop of spiky rosy pink hair in Igneel's hand...

_'He truly is loved by the Dragons this incident has garnered there attention and centered on a Dragon Slayer...truly he is the Child of a Dragon'_

Amidst this though Igneel only kept his stare dead even with Acnologia's own he flared his power out to keep it even with the black dragon of legend to show he wasn't going to submit to it. However the silence became too much for Acnologia who promptly growled.

**''Why have you come Igneel? You and the rest of my pathetic brethren were not meant to come into the mortal realm, so why come now of all times?!''** Acnologia spoke, his voice boomed and rumbled across the thunderous skies while Igneel only kept his eyes dead set on the black dragons form. Cradling his adopted son within his claw Igneel only snorted causing his nostrils to flare out a stream of fire.

**''Be silent Acnologia for you do not know of the situation at hand only know that our _Lord_ has asked me to come directly to intervene in this fight.''** the dragon of fire spoke only for Acnologia to snarl in his direction before the dragons eyes moved toward the unconscious form of his former opponent before a twisted grin came upon the beasts maw.

**''Is it because of this whelp you hold so tenderly in your claw? That boy is no longer human Igneel to be precise in battle his power actually started tom feel more like that of dovah...''**it trailed on only for Igneel's golden eyes to narrow before growled out in a threatening tone.

**''Be silent you wretched cur! This kiir is my kul and he hold's more importance then you could possibly understand!''** Igneel finished which Acnologia glared at the great fire dragon before its eyes took on a glaze of apprehension as they settled upon the unconscious Natsu. It took a mere second or two before a startling realization started to appear in the dragons eyes.

**''No wonder that old fool sent you here we and by means you and my other brethren have no business interfering in the affairs of mortals, but then again this isn't a _mortal_ affair is it?''** it spoke stating a fact as it glanced toward Natsu's changed draconic body. The crimson scales covering Natsu's form and his limbs resembling that of a dragons, his canines jutting out from his upper lip.

It was painfully clear what the black dragon was implying...

Igneel didn't respond to Acnologia's question as he too glanced down at his child for the first time in years and a sorrow look started to glimmer in the dragons eyes. The sight of his child in such a state only made the great dragon close his eyes to hide shame and self guilt upon himself, it seemed all that had been planned had gone wrong on this day. He never wanted this for Natsu, not to witness such a sight as this to see all of his friends and guild butchered before his eyes, and it seemed fate played against him and destroyed his child's mental state and in turn made him into what he was now.

_**'I'm so sorry my kul that fate has cast this tragedy upon you...'**_

Acnologia not getting a response from the dragon only give a thunderous chuckle of amusement, its eyes glowed ever so briefly forever memorizing Natsu's form and the way the whelp had fought mere moments ago with such ferocity that it piqued the dragons interest in him. And if it's theory was true then this whelp was gonna prove to be all the more interesting.

**''Hehe I see very well then Igneel I will leave...''**once the dragon heard this it shook itself of his thoughts and looked to Acnologia's way in slight disbelieve only to see in the dragon's held honesty, but the slight glow of anxiety was clear as day.

**''_However_ I will come for the child and seek him out for battle one day, he has proven to be an interesting whelp that I find to be more fierce and ferocious then any other dovah I have ever come across, more so then even that decrepit old fool you serve.''** it stated to Igneel's slight surprise however he didn't show it outwardly, but the fact that his son Natsu who suffered such a loss to the dragon had gotten _that_ dragon's interest had to either be a good or bad thing and of which Igneel didn't know, but strangely he felt a small sense of pride nonetheless for his adopted son.

What mattered was getting himself and Natsu out of here he had overstayed his welcome and seeing as Acnologia agreed to leave them be he could only sum up for him and Natsu to leave. He watched with as Acnologia made good on its word as it cast one more glance toward Natsu before it turned around and flew off disappearing into the black sky its form disappearing into the black clouds.

Sighing Igneel closed its eyes to the world around him for just a moment to reel in all that's happened only for him to feel a presence at his side causing him to open his eyes to see the sight of Mavis hovering at his side looking down at his unconscious son with a sorrow expression. He didn't say a word as he knew the woman was known by his kin from the old times was in a state of misery that much he could tell.

He watched as Mavis dull emerald orbs looked over Natsu's changed form they grew ever so more confused and distraught as she beheld the sight of what was once the most passionate of her fairies. Now due to witnessing the loss of his entire family his form had changed and she could only wonder how his mental state was now knowing they were all gone. Gently as she could Mavis ghostly hand trailed over Natsu's face somehow caressing his face and though she be dead she could feel the inner turmoil he was going through from just being near him and by touching him she could feel the sadness, anguish and torment he was going through.

It broke her heart entirely...

Hesitantly she pulled her hand away yet kept her gaze solely on the young Dragneel only even as she spoke, her words pointed to Igneel.

_''I'm surprised you're here Igneel-sama from what I know you dragons don't meddle in the affairs of mortal's when the time has come for you to return to you're realm...yet here you are...I find myself curious to that.''_ she spoke her voiced laced with curiosity and apprehension however Igneel only gave a grunt before his eyes fell upon his adopted son. Normally if Mavis were any other human he'd warn them to leave him be, but he knew her and respected her as do all dragons do as she was a very powerful mage in her time and even more so to live beyond death as she does.

**''You're right Mavis Vermilion however as it is as of now with the prophesied return of Acnologia we dragons as a whole are on full alert. However you know by now we can sense shifts in the mortal realm, and I was sent here to investigate.''** here he gave a gruff yet sad chuckle as his eyes laid solely on his son which Mavis seemed to notice.

**''Only to find out the shift we felt was caused by Natsu, my own kul no less, but I do not know how it happened yet this action has caused him to be sighted by we dragons as a whole and thus I was sent to retrieve him.''** Igneel spoke, but he and she knew that it was a lie due to how Natsu looked and the appearance of a dragon after such a surge of uncontrollable power meant it had something to do where mortals alive or not had no business poking their noses where they don't belong.

Nonetheless Mavis closed her eyes to suppress her sadness before she opened them once more, calm as can be Mavis seemed to give a bitter smile as she gave one more_-and possibly _last-look at the rosy pinked hair Dragneel before she let her hand glide over his chin to his mouth and nose before she stopped at his forehead.

_''I see, then do what you must, but all I ask is that he be treated with care even now with this tragedy he is and forever shall be one of my little fairies.''_ she spoke with tears rolling down her eyes while it was unseen by Igneel those droplets of tears fell upon Natsu's face. Nor the nearly broken face of a woman crying above the unconscious dragon slayer.

**''Don't worry, he will be taken care of that I swear...''** he spoke causing Mavis to give a slow nod, and just as she was pulling back she smiled down at Natsu's form.

_'Natsu Dragneel...though I knew you briefly, I saw you upon my island your passion as a Fairy Tail member was unmatched, your power, strength and voice was the very spirit of my guild. Though you may not be able to hear me I just want you to know, you will always be a Fairy...no matter what happens to you.'_

With that unspoken message Mavis pulled away suppressing the pain in heart for doing so looking toward Igneel she nodded causing to Dragon to give one in return before he closed his eyes before flapped his wings before he carrying Natsu with him into the sky where Mavis watched the dragon start to glow before he along with Natsu vanished in a bright light.

This would be the last time Fiore would ever see of Natsu Dragneel for a long time...

However watching this Mavis had a small smile on her face as she uttered one last thing.

_''Natsu...the Child of a Dragon, I wonder how true that statement really is...hopefully I'll see you again Salamander-kun...''_ with that Mavis closed her eyes and willed her body to fade into blue spiritual orbs of light before they traveled back to what was once her island. Hoping and praying that Natsu the survivor of this tragedy would be able to live through this, and or what the dragons had planned for the Dragneel.

Only time...would tell...

**Unknown Time-Unknown Location**

Darkness...

Darkness was all that he could see, he could feel nothing as if his body laid adrift in a void of emptiness, he could smell nothing hear not the slightest of sounds nor could he truly see anything else, but that of the endless ebony that surrounded him. Yet the torment he suffered through this state of unconsciousness was evident in the haunting echoes within the deepest reaches of his mind. The moans and wails of agony and that of dead, their faces_-oh gods-_the faces were forever frozen in terror yet that shot through bypassing his body tearing through his very being and soul as their earlier actions against _it_ flashed each and every time.

Their futile attempts to face it and to defeat it, the scenes of their death replayed in his mind to the point it was driving him to the brink of no return. All he could feel when he saw them die, standing in front of the very beast that had done it was pure _rage_ the likes of which he had never felt before. His anger and rage grew leaps and bounds before his vision back then turned crimson before his world had gone dark.

But now seeing the sight over and over, the death of his most precious loved ones dieing before him in a endless cycle, it was torture plain and simple yet only now unlike the endless amount of rage, hate and anger he had felt back was now replaced with an overwhelming sense of self loathing and guilt. He was too weak to save them, to try and best that beast and save his surrogate grandfather, he was too weak to stop the only man he saw as a brother and his friends from childhood from being killed.

It hurt all the more to know it happened before his very eyes...

A flash of scarlet and smoldering brown orbs flashed before him he knew this woman _Erza_ the very name and her appearance sent a sharp painful stab into his heart at her face held that of a tearful smile before she went into battle, the last he saw her before she like the rest had died in that dragons vaporizing attack.

_'Erza...I couldn't save you, I promised to never have you cry again, yet I was too weak to save you...to save everyone...'_

Natsu Dragneel for all his power, all his skill and prowess in battle never felt so empty as knowing his failure to save his friends and family had cost him so much.

Yet he had yet to realize how steep the price truly was...

However as he laid in this void that was his subconscious something happened, it was brief and small, but it caught his attention for it was the glow of a bright white light which upon turning his whole body in its direction did it soon start to envelop the darkness that was his mind. The nightmares that plagued him were washed away by this light and soon his vision was flooded by the light.

**Unknown Location**

The first thing Natsu Dragneel felt when he felt himself returning to consciousness was the feeling of something incredibly soft yet warm all the same. Following this was a strange yet comforting scent that almost seemed familiar to him strange as it was, but thanks to his enhanced senses Natsu heard a muffled sound at his side, the scent of some unknown person standing at his side, and could feel that persons hand lightly touching his own.

It was a _female...the softness was unmistakable...but who was it?_

_''To think...after all these years I would get to see you again...''_ the woman spoke as if she knew him, her voice was filled with nostalgia, and blearly Natsu opened his eyes just a bit to see who it was.

It was indeed a woman looking around his age, and though his vision was blurry he could see her appearance to be fairly tall with milky white skin. Sparkling light blue eyes with silvery-white hair that fell to her lower back. Straining his eyes he saw her smile down at him seemingly not seeing his attempt to see, and spoke down at his body.

_''I cannot stay long, but it feels me with great relief to see you back, my Sahqon Kulaan''_ utterly confused at her words he felt her hand leave his as she slowly stood up from his side. His vision soon started to darken once more as he watched the mysterious woman leave his sight. Soon Natsu felt his vision swim before he blacked out.

Only to awaken once again the void of his nightmares to be haunted once more...

**Later-Natsu's Location**

Once again Natsu felt himself start to awake from his haunting nightmares to feel that same familiar softness of a bed beneath him from the first time. Only as his eyes started to open his eyes he could feel another thing as he tried to move his body. It was sore or maybe stiff, but ignoring this Natsu quietly moved his body up to the headboard of the bed of which he laid on, and monotonously looked around him to survey his location.

It was a giant of a chamber with black walls with a total of 6 crimson pillars stationed at corners of the chamber with a decorative lizard or reptilian design wrapping itself around each pillar. Looking up he saw the ceiling to actually be a giant gold carving of some strange dragon creature twisting, and breathing flames. Looking the chamber he saw some décor from stone statues of serpent looking creatures while others looked like knights in strange armor the likes of which he had never seen before. Then he looked at his bed with was Grand King size where he lay on silky crimson sheets.

Still Natsu remained completely silent before he just looked at the wall ahead of him in a dead gaze as the memories of all that happened came back. His friends; Lucy, Gray, Happy, Lisanna, Cana, Elfman, Jii-san, Mirajane, Laxus, Wendy, Carla, Levy, Gildarts...Erza.

Silence went on as Natsu looked dead at the wall ahead of him as he remembered their faces their smiling faces, the happy memories he made with each and everyone of them. The family he had made with them, and the guild as a whole all the trouble he made with them, all the lessons he learned by Jii-san and Gildarts, all the fights he had with Gray, the missions with happy and Lucy. Levy trying to teach him further in books when they were younger, Mirajane picking on him when he was younger.

And Erza...the promise he made to her...

Realization came crushing down upon him...and soon Natsu's head dropped down with his eyes shadowed by his hair.

_'Their dead...their...dead...'_

His ears perked up when he heard the door to his room open, and he merely glanced through the bangs of his hair to see who it was.

It was woman who seemed to not notice him awake as she carried a tray of a bowl of steaming hot water with a stack of rags. She looked to be a middle aged woman with brown hair tied up in a bun with serene brown eyes. She wore a strange garment of clothing that looked to similar to a maids.

That's when the woman turned toward him, and when her eyes landed on his silent form they snapped open in shock.

''Oh my! You're awake!'' Natsu didn't so much as frown as he just stared at her with dull eyes. He watched as she raced towards his body, and seemed to check him for anything, and he just didn't feel like fighting back. He didn't feel the need to try...

He'd lost everything so why the need to do anything any more...

''I see the changes are as Mi'lord spoke of have come to pass...'' distinctly he heard the woman speak causing a tiny spark of confusion to arise within his mind.

Changes? What changes?

The woman looked down at him, and when she saw his dead eyes she flinched before bowing her head.

''I apologize you must be terribly confused, but now that you are awake I can take you to my Masters. She said in a humble tone of voice. Natsu merely looked her way for a few seconds longer before he went back to staring at the wall ahead of him. He couldn't careless what anyone wanted with him any more all he wanted was one thing now...

Somehow sensing his dark thoughts the brown haired woman glanced his way, and spoke.

''My masters wish to speak with you, and among them a very special person wishes to see you...I believe you know him very well, Dragneel-dono. After all he did raise you...'' she commented

Natsu's neck could have snapped at how fast it turned, his eyes were wide marginally as a brief spark of life seemed to appear in his dull eyes. He stared long, and hard at the brown haired woman for what seemed like the longest of time as if testing the honesty of her words. His eyes stared back into the brown ones of the woman as her words echoed within his mind.

Had he heard her correctly...was she actually referring to...

It couldn't be...

He gave a small nod to the woman causing her to smile brightly as she helped him out of bed...

Unknown to him he never saw the changes to himself...the very same ones the woman referred too...

**Unknown Location**

The trip with the lady had been eventful for the most part as she got him clothing as his others were completely disposed of leaving him with just red T-shirt and a pair of black trousers. He disregarded to wear any footwear. Thus he followed the woman out of his room, and through a series of hallways and corridors.

Reason it was eventful was because the very corridors he walked through had stationed men and women in royal looking armor of which he had never seen before, but the way they looked at him in shock, and awe confused him. This was only enhanced by the looks he got when he walked the hallways as they were flooded with other maids and other personnel from men and women alike.

While he showed not reaction to them on the outside he couldn't help, but wonder what they found to fascinating about him. He was a failure, someone who let down his surrogate family, and let them die at the hands of a monstrous demon, and made to watch first hand as they were turned to nothing, but dust before his very eyes.

So again...what was so awe inspiring, and fascinating about someone like him?

He ignored the hushed whispers, and gazes aimed at him as he walked alongside the silent maid as they reached what seemed like the final door because it nearly dwarfed all others he's seen by at least 3 times. Laces with decorative designs, and gems and other such runes he could literally feel raw magical power leaking of the giant set of doors in waves.

''Here we are, My Masters already await in on the other side of this door, and remember that they have been eagerly awaiting to meet you.'' she commented causing him to glance her way before just looking back at the door. Then walking past her he missed the saddened stare he received by the woman as he put his hand on the door, and pushed.

The doors opened swiftly to reveal a giant circular chamber ahead of him cloaked in darkness. Without missing a step he walked in with the door closing in behind him, and the crowd that had gathered behind him to cut off their sight to him. Among the a pair of worried light blue eyes from within the crowd watched him go.

**With Natsu**

As Natsu's step echoed amongst the completely silent chamber he kept his vigil forward, but as he reached the center he scanned the chamber only to see blackness besides the platform of which he stood upon. However he could feel a great many pair of eyes dead set on him, and yet he couldn't even see where they were.

That's when he heard it...

**''Our meeting has long since been over due, young Dragneel.''** a voice boomed out from within the chambers causing him to ahead of himself to see the source. A piercing white light shot through the veil of blackness causing him to squint before he heard a great rumbling beneath him. He watched as the rumble got stronger before a pillar of light shot down not only ahead of him, but all around him.

10 in total...

And what Natsu truly for the first time in since he woke up left him in a state of shock...

Under each pillar of light was a giant reptilian form of a Dragon of different shapes and sizes, one he saw was gray like steel, and another was blue like the ocean. He looked at them at all before his eyes fell on another dragon.

A dragon he knew all too well...

''I-Igneel...?'' his voice was hoarse, but it was clearly heard as he looked upon the monstrous form of his surrogate father Igneel in all his glory. The very same dragon looked stared back at him with a range of many emotions, but among them Natsu could at last see pride, and sadness at the same time.

However his father remained silent, and then Natsu felt a pull on his eyes causing him to look ahead only to see something strange. It looked like a human with priest like robes with a hood that showed his face. However it the gold glowing eyes that held so much power and wisdom that went beyond his comprehension. They glowed like a dual pair of shining stars, but held an amount of endless wisdom and power that he couldn't possibly perceive.

**''I know you must be in shock, but let me introduce myself, my name is Akatosh Dragon God over all the Dragons, and let me be the first to welcome you to the Realm of the Dragons. Now I believe we must speak of a great many things, Young Dovah...''** Akatosh said as he looked back into the shocked eyes of Natsu Dragneel.

**End**

**So yeah a lot of thought was put into this, but basically my try with a Fairy Tail story only with my own personal twists.**

**I know its not much to go on, but tell me what you guys think; was it bad? Good? Horrible? Can I please know in a review and if you have a question send me a PM ^^**

**Thank you, and have a Good Day**

**Dragon Words:**

**Sahqon Kulaan= **Crimson Prince

**Dovah**= Dragon

**Kiir**= Child

**Kul**= Son


	2. Revelation, Training Begins

**Finally I was able to make this chapter! ^^ had so much trouble trying to figure out a good way to go about it, but I think I did it!**

**Anyway I just wanna thank everyone that has reviewed this story, and****all the support so for that thank you very much.**

**I did take an element or two from DBZ to put into this story, but it was small.**

**Now onto the story!**

**Rise of Dragneel: The Ryūjin of Chaos**

**Chapter 1: Revelation, Training Begins**

''W-what?'' Natsu stuttered as he looked upon the robed man in disbelief what was left of his mind was already on the fritz from seeing his old adopted father again. But now to be told he was actually standing not only in the realm of all Dragons, but in the presence of THE God of all Dragons? It sounded crazy, it sounded ludicrous, it sounded as if he was going completely insane, and considering the situation, and all he'd been through he wouldn't doubt it if he was.

But somewhere deep inside he knew it to be true on some level because this...being was not normal. He was dangerous to be sure, but his power...it was beyond him to even comprehend its magnitude. Those glowing golden eyes stared back him from beneath the shadows of his cowl which held wisdom that left him frozen, power that nigh could he understand, and...and...

_Pride_...pride was something he also saw in his eyes, but perhaps he was seeing things...

He turned toward Igneel with a look of absolute confusion, ''I-igneel, w-whats going on?'' he said only for the Elder Dragon of Fire to close his eyes. Seeing his father remain unresponsive Natsu felt a bit hurt after so long his father wasn't even willing to speak to him. But nonetheless just as he was speak again he was beaten to the punch when the robed figure spoke.

**''Calm yourself young dovah. Your confused, apprehensive, angry, mentally exhausted, but most of all you are on the edge of diving into madness. We can feel this, and that is why you are here so that you and I can speak. Our meeting...no...our _reunion_ has been long in wait.''** Natsu just looked at him with a bewildered gaze. This guy actually thought he knew what he was going through? He dared to think he knew what it felt like to lose _everything_ before your very eyes?!

_'And what does he mean by reunion...I haven't met him before...'_

**''Oh but you have young dovah''** as if reading his mind Natsu snapped to attention when the man spoke to him as if reading his thoughts. And it was there when he looked at the mysterious man, and when he truly looked at him he felt something inside him stir up a sense of familiarity. Clenching his fists, and grinding his teeth he stared hard at the man not knowing of the fact his eyes flashing to a smoldering crimson. Something that caught the attention of every dragon in attendance.

Akatosh saw it as well, but he just remained stoic in the face of Natsu.

''You say you're the God of Dragons, so what would one with such importance want with me? Why would a _supposed_ God want with a mere mortal who let everyone he cared about die? And why do you keep referring to me as this dovah thing?! Why do you seem to know me, and yet I don't even remember you!? _Tell me _**_what the fuck do you want with me!_**'' letting out his frustrations Natsu screamed in the face of robed figure unknowingly causing his body to react in ways it hadn't before.

It wasn't small for when Natsu screamed it let loose a shockwave all around his body impacting with everything in sight while the flooring beneath him shattered. His teeth started to change into fangs as his eyes slowly tarted to smolder into a vile crimson. His hands instinctively twitched in a claw like manner causing his knuckles to crack as his nails started to grow longer, and much more sharper into a form of claws.

Akatosh merely sighed as he felt the apprehension of his fellow brethren in the chamber increase at seeing the display Natsu was showing, but he could not blame the young dovah. He meant so much, and yet he himself knew so little about himself, and who he was. Still his eyes looked up at the increasingly frustrated Natsu, and noticed the changes growing even more noticeable as his flesh started to turn dark red from his blood boiling to dangerous levels causing his body to let loose steam all around him.

His eyes narrowed when he saw this, and he acted...

The next thing Natsu saw was Akatosh appearing just a few feet from him with him staring him down with his penetrating golden gaze. Then his hand reached out, and if stricken by some unseen force Natsu couldn't move as the man lightly touched where his heart was located. Then he heard him give a small mournful sigh before he spoke a few words that halted all train of thought for Natsu.

**''I will explain everything to you, everything that has been kept hidden from you, all that you have always wished to know. What we want with you and to why you are here. But before I do you must calm yourself.''** his voice was stern as if a parent was chastising a child, and Natsu despite himself found himself hard to fight his words. The man felt familiar to him, and that feeling only got stronger when he reached out to his heart. However he was confused by his words, secrets? Truths? Things kept from him? What was he talking about?

Nonetheless taking a deep breath Natsu closed his eyes causing the changes to slowly disappear causing a hidden smile approval from Akatosh to form before he nodded his head.

**''Good now then onto your questions to start why I call you a Dovah is because the word is apart of our draconic tongue. It is apart of our language, and what it means I will elaborate for you later. As to what I a God would want with a mere mortal? Simple, while in reality gods would not meddle in the affairs of mortals we can bypass the rule if it is no longer a mortal affair, and in this case it was such a thing.''** he said as he looked to see Natsu's eyes widen when he understood what he meant.

''W-what do you mean...by that?'' in truth Natsu didn't wanna know what he meant by those words. All his life he'd always felt like a human albeit enhanced by his training from Igneel with physical traits near superhuman, but he bled, hurt and talked like a human. But from what Akatosh was saying...it was as if he saying that...

He wasn't...mortal?

Akatosh just gave another sigh before he spoke, **''You are starting to realize yes? Let me help you better understand. By ancient law we Gods are not allowed to meddle in the affairs of mortals, but you Natsu are a special case. When you embraced your hatred, your anger, your raw intent to murder and kill the one who caused you so much pain it unlocked something within you...something that's been kept locked away since your birth, and because of that your incident was no longer a mortal affair. Do you remember what you did?''** he said causing Natsu to look down at himself as the memory of what he did. When he faced Acnologia, and felt something within him snap and break loose.

Then power, so much _power_ the likes of which he hadn't felt before burst forth from his body before his vision went black, and the last thing he remembered was charging Acnologia in a blind rage.

''Y-yes..I remember, but what does this have to do with me? Are you saying I'm not...not...'' he struggled to say it. But Akatosh caught on, and he decided to be blunt to the boy.

**''Mortal? No, you are not nor were ever a mortal to begin with.''** he causing Natsu to glare at him with a renewed anger.

''What the hell do you mean by that?!'' he said only for Akatosh back away from him.

**''Exactly what it means since the day of your birth you were never a mortal. You don't have a single portion of yourself you can call mortal.''** he said, and Natsu glared harder before he looked down at himself. This guy had to be wrong as far as he could remember he had always felt human.

''Then how can you explain my human body? Why do I look human?'' he said only for the robed man to give a mirthful chuckle. **''That is simple when you were born you inherited a human form to give off the appearance that you were mortal, but in truth you are far from one. In both body, mind and power.''**

That was something he didn't wanna hear still he could feel the man was honest with him, but this left him with a question that was plaguing his mind. Gazing at Akatosh, Natsu let loose a fierce scowl.

''Then pray tell, what am I, and for that matter...how do you know so much about me? How do you someone I seem to have met before, but can't remember know more about me, and willing to speak of then my foster father Igneel?'' he said while Igneel closed his eyes while he ignored the gazes he received from the other hidden dragons.

Akatosh on the other hand looked at Natsu and for once Natsu felt as if he was been gazed through his body laid bare as the God was just staring into his very soul. Then the robed deity walked toward Natsu only this time he reached upward to his hood shadowing his face.

**''So it comes to this I was hoping to hold this off, but it would seem I was foolish for believing so. Well Natsu I shall tell you..when I said you weren't mortal I meant it. Your existen**ce was never predetermined nor was it predicted to happen. What you are Natsu is this; You are a hybrid between a God and a Dragon. How I know about you is simple...'' he said as his voice became less deep, and more humble, but echoed with power all the same. As he trailed on he was mere feet from Natsu who was completely wide eyed as he looked up Akatosh who had pulled down his hood to reveal his face. The color drained from the once Fairy Tail mage as he looked upon him.

_'I-it...can't be...'_

What he saw was a man who looked exactly like him only more mature with a long mane of spiky black hair while his once golden glowing eyes dimmed down to reveal piercing black orbs not unlike his very own staring back at him. The major similarity he had to Natsu was his face which was more mature with a beard to match. Still it was the fact Natsu saw the resemblance he had with this man that had him trembling, he took a step back as Akatosh gave a small smile towards the distraught Natsu.

''Is because I am your Father...''

That's when all train of thought went down the drain for the Natsu to hear those words, to actually hear those words left his body numb to the world as he stared at the face of the Dragon Deity. He couldn't believe it his father had always been Igneel for as long he could remember so why deep inside himself he felt what this man said to be true? Why was that sense of familiarity so strong now that it felt as if it was a raging inferno?

His black eyes met those of Akatosh with unrestrained shock, disbelief flooded his veins still at the idea that right now, right here as he stood that he was looking at his own father. His own flesh and blood forebearer! He'd be lying if the thought of who his parents were never crossed his mind, but his loyalty and drive to find his foster father Igneel always overshadowed that thought. But the thought had crossed his mind at times as to who his real parents were.

Who were they? Did they love him? Did they abandon him? Did they hate him? Did they die and he was just some orphan Igneel found and raised? Those were among many of the questions he'd used ask himself when it came to his parents. It was a subject he'd kept strictly confidential to anyone only to one person...but...she was...gone.

But now it seemed as if he could no longer keep that hidden due to the fact his self proclaimed father was standing before his very eyes. And his words on what he was...

''W-what are you talking about? What do you mean by me being a hybrid between a God and a Dragon? And what do you mean by father? Igneel has been my father since for as long as I could remember. He raised me to be who I am today. _He_ taught me how to talk, read and write! _**He **_taught me how to fend for myself! How is it you can call yourself my father when it has been Igneel that has done everything a father should!?'' he said as his voice got higher with each word, but Akatosh merely kept a calm expression which seemed to anger Natsu even more.

''That is simple, it is because I had Igneel become your caretaker when you were born. As I said before your birth was special, and it attracted a rather great amount of individuals that want me and any of my blood kin dead. So when news of your birth was leaked from my inner circle I had to take every precaution to keep you safe which was why I had Igneel take you from here to be raised in the mortal world.'' he said making Natsu look at him in even more shock that is before the boy looked to Igneel for any sign of this being some sick twisted joke.

Only to see the great dragon looking back at Natsu, and it was in that moment Natsu saw that what the deity was saying was true. He'd learned long ago when he was raised by Igneel that he could read the great fire dragon just enough to find a few things, and seeing the truth in Igneel's own orbs only solidified the fairy tail mages fears. He looked back at his supposed father and struggled to speak.

''But...but why? Why do I not remember this? Why did you cast me away? Your a God why couldn't you defeat these guys!? Why...'' he trailed on causing Akatosh to lower his gaze. Looking at how mentally, physically and spiritually exhausted his son was made him feel all the more sorrowful. Putting a hand on his shoulder he spoke, ''Natsu...look at me''

Taking a few moments the last surviving fairy Tail mage looked up with eyes dead as night with a face void of all emotion. It was an expression that caused Akatosh to frown before he closed his eyes with a sigh.

''….There are some enemies that I simply can't just defeat without consequences. You have to understand that during your birth was also during a time of great peril for all of us. We were in a state of War when you were born, and knowledge of child a son no less born from my blood and flesh was made known every single enemy I ever made was out for your blood just to spite me. That is why I sealed away your knowledge, your power, your blood, your very heritage away so none of my enemies could find you. After which I had Igneel take you away from here as newborn so he could raise you as his own in under the guise of being your adopted father as all the elder dragons left our realm to teach their respective adopted children their own variation of the Dragon Slayer magic.'' he said causing Natsu to frown, but Akatosh continued.

''I didn't want to cast you away, the very thought pained me greatly, but...I could not bare to lose my own son no matter the chance. But now seeing what's happened to you has undone the seal I put on you, and has awakened your true elf. You may not feel it now, but your body, mind, power and even your blood has changed drastically to how it was meant to be.'' he said causing Natsu's frown to grow. While he was still confused, sad, angry and feeling a myriad of more emotions he couldn't help, but notice how his...father said those words.

Changed...the lady he woke up to the second time to said the same thing...

''What do you mean by that?...What changes have been done to me?'' he asked causing Akatosh to smile before he raised his free hand causing a swirl of magical energy to appear before the deity merely snapped his fingers. Then in a swirl of energy a mirror formed infront of Natsu it grew till it was his size, and once the teen saw himself he was left wide eyed.

For Natsu as he was a bit awed by the display of such simple power he was left completely shocked once the mirror fully materialized so that he could see himself, and what he saw left him frozen in place. His hands trembled as they went up to his face going over all the changes that had been done to him. Over every single little detail...

''….What...the...'' was all he could say

Gone was his trademark rosy pink hair, but instead was a shade of blood red the likes of which he had never seen before. Then their was the matter of his hair being even more spiky with his blood red locks spiking up in all directions, but some spiked backward. Plus the length of his hair felt a bit changed as the two bangs that framed his face was longer as was the rest of his hair. Then came his face where what baby fat he had was completely and utterly gone from whatever change had been done to him. Leaving him with a maturing face with sharp jawline and an even sharp pair of black eyes that stared back at him with equal amounts of shock.

He looked at the rest of his body, and took notice of a few changes for one he felt taller, and looking himself over he indeed noticed he grew to a good 6'3 from his average height of 5'8. His skin remained the same tone if a bit more tan, but it was the muscular physique he had that surprised him. He always knew that he had a strong physique, but as he looked at his cut body from his abs to arm, chest and even his legs made him see that it grew more defined with the change done to him.

Akatosh watched Natsu look at his changes before he spoke, ''The reason you may be wondering why you look so different is as I told you, once you broke the seal I placed on you. The one that sealed away your power, blood and knowledge which diluted your true self to its bare minimum. With it broken has brought that all back causing this change in your physical body, and that's not to say about your mental changes as well.'' he said causing Natsu to look at him with a strange look.

Then he felt it at first his mind was filled with all the negative thought, the haunting memories of his loved ones and even his usual thought process was completely overhauled. While he could still feel the pain from what happened prior...his mind felt more...

''I...my mind feels more...clear? Open?'' he said causing Akatosh to nod in approval.

''Correct, my seal also seemed to stunt a lot of your growth no doubt part of my own mistake. In my haste to have you taken to safety the seal I placed on you hindered your mental and physical growth exponentially. With it gone I imagine your mind is more open, aware and can process things faster to better understand what it takes in. And that's not considering what else it awakened in your mind. The physical changes are the result of them being stunted for so long that once the seal broke they broke loose.''

Natsu just gave a nod as he once again looked at himself, and this time his hand touched the mirror as his expression slowly started to change to one of confusion along with a bit sadness.

''...Still you've yet to answer my question...even if I am your son, what would you want with me? Was it to take me back? Do you want something of me? As I told you...I failed my guild...so why would you want anything to do with me?'' he asked causing the deity to frown just before they both heard a scoff from the far right catching their attention where the deity sighed while Natsu narrowed his eyes.

It was a dragon of great size just as big as Igneel, but he clearly stood with a confident posture his scales was mostly pitch black while others were a bit dark purple while he had parts of his scales outlined with gold with gold plating on his feet. His head was shaped in a manner where his horns were all swept back leaving his powerful purple slit eyes looking back at Natsu with a jaw of razor sharp fangs. His wings were great in size, and were in a different of variety of colors ranging from red, yellow, purple to indigo. Finally was the giant floating golden circle mechanism behind his back that swirled with a strange mystic power.

**''You were facing _Acnologia_ whelp so its to be expected a group of mortals albeit powerful in their own right were nothing, but ants in that dragons path. The fact you survived, and even faced him at your state of mind during that time and still living is nothing short of a miracle. So be grateful Igneel saved your hide to fight another day...''** the Dragon voiced only for Natsu to bare his teeth revealing his own fangs which didn't seem to bother the dragon the slightest.

''They were my fucking friends, family! They may seem worthless to you, but they were precious to me. So why don't you keep your trap shut!'' he said only for the dragon to snort a stream of pure energy as he glared down at Natsu.

**''No I won't I am not here for your pitiful moping and sulking! I am here to see on the order of our Leader to witness the rise of our very own Prince, but if he is going to continue to act like a sniveling and groveling worm then I would sooner strike you down right here and now before you shame us all!'' **he said with a growl, his eyes glared brimming with purple energy. Natsu frowned in confusion at the dragons words, but just as he was about to speak he was stopped when Akatosh merely put a hand on his shoulder.

_''Bahamut...Calm yourself...**Now!**''_ the deity spoke as his eyes cut across to the great dragon black eyes smoldering with such power, and authority that anyone lesser being caught in its gaze would have bowed in complete submission. However the now named dragon Bahamut just gave grunt before he leaned back in the shadows.

With that done Akatosh looked towards the clearly shaken and confused Natsu, and sighed, ''I will answer your questions starting with why you are here. When your seal broke I could finally intervene, and bring back to our realm, and since you've come of age I could assure your safety completely while here in our realm. With you back as Bahamut said, and with you being my only living child makes you the Prince of our race meaning you are to be the next ruler of our people.'' he said which made Natsu's eyes grow wide second by second.

His brain went a mile a minute to process what he just heard, him being the son of Akatosh, God of all the Dragons meant he was a _Prince_ to them. Thus he was destined to rule them in the future?

Looking to his father he could only speak out, ''A-a prince? You can't be...serious?'' but when he saw the serious look Akatosh gave him caused whatever doubts he had to go down.

''I am dead serious, I am growing old, and later on I will need someone to take up my mantle, and with you being my only living child you are to take up that position. Plus when news spreads that your back all sorts of beings will flock to face you, and being the Prince means you represent our race. That is why you are here...to receive your training to prepare you for what lies ahead.'' he said causing the red haired Natsu to frown before he looked down.

_'But...what about my guild? What about Jii-san, my friends...what about Erza...I simply can't forget them and move on...'_ he thought causing a slight twinkle to appear in the deities eye as a smirk crossed his face.

''But that is far from now, and right now I have another issue to deal with due to the premature release of Acnologia in Earthland has caused a major shift. One I must fix which brings me to the other reason I brought you here, my boy.'' he said while Natsu looked up in confusion.

''And whats that?'' he asked not really in the mood to hear much of anything after all that's happened and revealed to him. He just wanted to go and sleep, and let everything he has heard, happened and said be washed away in sleep.

But it was the next words that Akatosh spoke that sparked his flickering ember of life to burst into a raging inferno.

''What if I said I could give you a second chance? To write the wrongs of your past life, and make it so what happened before doesn't happen this time around? What if you stayed here with us until your training here is complete, and from there I can give you a chance to do all this and more. To experience what life has to offer its greatest moments...To see your guild again?'' he asked.

And when the life in Natsu's black orbs sparked into that raging inferno Akatosh finally smiled at seeing some life coming back into his son.

''H-how?'' he muttered, but inside his mind was literally on the fritz from the sheer implications of what his father had just said. If it was possible, the smallest percent of it being possible to see them again, to make sure they were alive safe and sound he would do anything to attain it! He watched Akatosh's every move as he just brought has hand up before it plopped down on his head while he gave a smile.

''Simply put, while I am the God of all the Dragons I am also the God of Time, and because of this the flow of time is mine to bend at my will so sending you back in time is a fickle matter for me.'' he said causing Natsu to look at him in shock, but he continued on. ''But to send you back and thereby giving you a second chance will bring the attention of a great many enemies, and when that time comes I need you to be ready.''

This time Natsu slowly processed his father's words until realization dawned on him causing a thoughtful expression to come up on his face. ''You want me to train here until I am ready, right?'' he said making him nod. ''I see...if that is what it takes then I agree...if I can see them again, and make sure they survive this time around then I'll do anything!'' his shout echoed in the great chamber, and it was the words Akatosh needed to hear.

''Good...very good...then your training shall commence tomorrow for now let your body rest, and get used to all the changes. I'll have someone escort you back to your room, and while you rest Natsu.'' he said catching his attention, and then bringing out his hand magical energy swirled in his hand before the energy solidified into the shape of a book and as the glow died down Natsu saw that indeed a book was laying in the palm of his fathers hand.

Smiling he spoke, ''Take it, and read it this book tells the history of our race, of our language and what it means to be a Dragon. Go over it until you have every single detail memorized.'' he said as Natsu took the book. While he nodded he looked at the book he held which was pretty thick much more thick then the books he saw Levy and Lucy read in the guild. The pages seemed old and worn out so did the black covering, but it was the silver dragon symbol that caught his attention. As his fingers roamed over the metallic symbol he felt a rush of strange sense of nostalgia to speed through his body.

_'So...this book will tell me everything I need to know...on what being a dragon means...on what being a Prince means...'_ he thought just as Akatosh spoke.

''Now go on, and get some rest you will need it for tomorrow.'' he said, and with a nod Natsu tucked the book under his arm, and before giving Igneel one last look he trudged back to the door, and as he opened the door and walked away letting the door close behind him left the deity with his inner circle.

Silence soon followed just before Igneel spoke up, **''Why didn't you tell him of the threats he will face now that he's awakened?''** Akatosh just sighed as he rubbed his eyebrows.

''Simply put, he must first acknowledge what he is, and who he is before he can even learn of that. If he should find out about that before he comes to grip with all that's happened I fear what mental stability he will have left will shatter beyond repair.'' he said just before a pair of glowing white eyes appeared in the darkness, and then a booming wise voice spoke out.

**''Agreed, but what of his mother?...Why did you not tell him of her? If anything that boy deserves to know who gave him life.''** he said making the deity nod in agreement.

''Your right Weisslogia, but that will come in time for now he must mature, and learn what it means to be a Dovah, and one of his stature. Which is something I must discuss with all of you about concerning his future training.'' he said as he turned his attention on his Inner Circle, and thus he discussed the future of his sons training. Training he would make sure would mold his son into what he was meant to be.

**Outside the Chamber**

Natsu never was one to be nervous under attention infact he was the major reason for most of the fights and parties in the guild beforehand, but when he came walking out of the chamber he was left a bit frozen when he saw the crowd that awaited him. Butlers and maids all looked at him with a sense of awe, and respect the likes of which he hadn't felt before. Under all the stares he was getting Natsu could literally hear Mirajane's voice in the back of his head telling him to be respectful in these situations.

That thought pained him...

Then he felt someone come to his side, and he glanced to his side only for his eyes to widen a bit when he saw the same girl he woke up to the first looking back at him with a respectful smile. He long silver-white hair fell past her lower back as she stood before him with him being a head taller then herself. Her blue eyes stared back into his black ones with all the respect she held, but if he wasn't mistaken he could have sworn he saw something else.

The woman in question wore a simple sea blue kimono with a green obi tied around her waist while she wore simple sandals on her feet. Taking a bow she spoke, ''Good to meet you young prince, my lord has tasked me to escort you back to your chambers for the evening, and for the future I am to be your assistant in whatever you need.'' she said making Natsu blink before he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. Being treated this way was...strange to say the least.

''Uh..I see well my name is Natsu Dragneel, whats yours?'' he asked causing her smile to widen the slightest bit.

''Ah, my apologies my name is Rossweisse it will be my honor to serve you from now on, my prince.'' she said, and good for her Natsu was not that great at sensing otherwise he would have heard the _longing_ in her tone. Still he just raised an eyebrow at the name it felt...alien to him, and too long to be blunt.

''Hm I see...well I'll just call you Ross for short, hows that?'' he said with a small quirk of a smile making her blink before she gave a nod, and when she saw his smile her cheeks flushed a bit.

''That is fine with me, my prince...'' she said, and with that she took the lead where she could hide her cheeks from his gaze, and the ones she got from the rest as she led him back to his chambers. Following in behind Natsu pulled up the book given to him by...his father_-that was going to take time to get used to-_and he just studied the book. He could feel some form of strange power coming from the object itself, and also a great amount of knowledge.

_'This book...will tell me the history of my people, of what I am, how to speak my native tongue, and from what I feel...so much more.'_ so lost in thought he was he never saw Ross glancing over her shoulder. Her light blue eyes stared at his form going over every detail from his blood red spiky hair to his intense black eyes that studied the book in his hands to his face, and the rest of his body. Her smile soon turned heartfelt as she thought of one thing as she eyed the form of their long lost Prince.

_'He looks exactly as you described him to be mother, no matter how much he's grown that hair and those eyes are unmistakable. He is indeed our long lost prince, and now that he is back I can be at his side so that I can fight alongside him in the future like I was meant to. This is what I trained so hard for...to be a reliable vassal for the Prince.'_ she thought with wistful glaze coming into her eyes. Still she could feel his pain from when she was there when he was asleep she hard his whispers calling out to those he had lost, and for each thundering wracking of pain he felt she felt 10 times over from seeing him in such pain. Her heart ached when she held his hand trying to soothe him in his sleep, but during that time he was so lost in his nightmare she couldn't pull him away from it.

_'But if the rumors are true he faced Acnologia after witnessing the death of his most precious people he grew up with. The amount of pain, sorrow and hatred he felt at that moment...I cannot even comprehend it, and yet it brings me so much pain from feeling his sorrow and anguish. Hopefully while being here he can come back to his old self...'_ she thought, but then again as she thought about it she had never seen his true self besides being told of what he looked like when she was very young.

Lost in thought Ross came to when she found herself and Natsu to his door. Shaking her head a bit he looked to the red haired Prince, ''Here we are my prince, please get some rest for what your father has planned for you tomorrow.'' she said, but honestly even she didn't know what their Leader had planned for his long lost son. His training was being left strictly in the hands of himself, and those of his inner circle.

Natsu who after studying the book looked towards Ross, and gave a small nod. ''Right thank you for bringing me here honestly I think I would have gotten lost, and would never have found my room without some guidance. So thank you again.'' He didn't know when he started to speak this way, but after that traumatic experience he just felt so much more...

Humble perhaps?

_'Or maybe after seeing all that death, everyone dieing has made me realize that I need to grow up, and prepare myself for what is to come.'_ was the morbid thought running through his mind. Ever since he was young he'd always felt he could take on anyone that why he picked fights with everyone among them being Gildarts the strongest mage of Fairy Tail. The urge to always fight someone strong was something instinctive to him, and being trained by Igneel he'd thought he was much stronger then anyone.

Erza defeating him in battle since they were young had humbled him at times, but he always thought that he could protect everyone with his own power when the need arose, but after feeling the crushing defeat and despair of seeing them all wiped out before his eyes. Leaving him alone in the presence of their killer, and shattered that reality he made for himself.

It was as these thoughts progressed he walked to his chambers after giving Ross a thankful nod not seeing her worried gaze on him that he opened his door only to let them close behind him. Walking toward his bed laid the book on his nightstand, and fell face first on his mattress letting his mind come to terms with it.

_'Jii-san always told me through friendship comes true power which could overcome any obstacle, and back then I believed those words. But now...that same power meant nothing in the eyes of Acnologia. He vaporized them all even with all their combined efforts did nothing against it...was I truly this naïve to think friendship could best the power of a Dragon? One that has been said to be the Dragon of the Apocalypse? The only way to face that dragon with any hope of defeating it is through attaining true power, not through your friends or comrades, but through hard work.'_

With his black eyes growing in intensity Natsu sat up before he grabbed the book given to him, and opened it up.

''Laying here moping won't help anything if I am to have a second chance to save them then I need to be prepared when that time comes. First off, I need to memorize everything in this book, and learn what it means to be a Dragon...'' with that he said he looked down at the first page not knowing of Ross leaning against the opposite side of door. When the woman heard his words her face split into a wide smile before she walked away knowing her prince was recovering in his own right.

With Natsu as he looked down at the first page he read the Table of Contents.

_Prologue: Beginning with Akatosh_

_Chapter 1: The Ancient History of the Dragon's_

_Chapter 2: Speaking in the Draconic Tongue_

_Chapter 3: Learning the Way of the Dragon_

_Chapter 4: The Dragon Civil War_

_Chapter 5: Birth of the Dragon Slayers_

_Chapter 6: Betrayal of the Dragon Slayers_

_Chapter 7: End War_

_Epilogue: Rebuilding of the Realm of Dragons: The Elemental Plateau_

A bit overwhelmed by the list Natsu hardened his resolve before he turned the page, and began reading on how it all started with his own father.

Natsu would later realize that he'd stayed up all night reading a deed that would have left his friends wondering if he was really Natsu.

**Next Day**

Natsu Dragneel awoke to the sight coming through his windows he laid there on his bed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes so they could adjust the light. Once he sat up the red haired Dragneel turned his gaze towards the book laying on his nightstand causing him to frown once he realized all that he had read late night revealed so much to him.

He didn't get far just past chapter 1, but how everything started with his father was least to say informative plus the history of how his race began through chapter 1 brought out a feeling he had never felt before. It was like a sense of fulfillment to know that he was learning more about his race and how they came to be.

He'd learned that it was his father along with 10 of his followers whom Natsu assumed was the same Dragon's he'd been in the presence of yesterday that led the birth of his race. Akatosh led the creation of his race by letting his 10 followers mate with lesser dragons so they could multiply their numbers, and their children mated and so on and so forth the race came to be. From what was said each Elder Dragon of Akatosh's inner circle was a King of their own element, and thus ruled over that respective plain.

For instance Igneel his...caretaker was the King of the Fire Dragons, and thus every fire dragon was ruled under his command. With their being 10 Dragons was a different element to be considered, and so far he only knew of Igneel, Grandeeney and Metalicana both being the Sky Dragon and Iron Dragon respectively.

_'Then there is that dragon called Bahamut...what type of element is he...?' _ Natsu thought as he sat up from his bed. From there he blinked when he saw a some clothing folded on his dresser with a note on top. Walking toward it he picked up the note and read.

_My Prince,_

_These clothing were given to me by your father so they could be used for your training from here on out I do not know what was detailed in the garments, but from what your father said it was going to be crucial for your training. No doubt you will want to take a shower so when you leave your room take the first door to your right which is your personal bathroom. When you are finished your father has tasked me to escort you to your father so he can explain to you your training._

_I hope this proves helpful to you,_

_Sincerely,_

_Rossweisse_

Giving a small chuckle Natsu put the note aside, ''I'll have to thank you for this Ross'' he muttered before he looked towards the clothing given to him by his father. It consisted of mostly a black sleeveless training gi with a dark red obi with a red undershirt along with it along with that was a pair of red wristbands. In addition was a pair of black red trimmed boots which was somewhat new to him as he had always wore sandals, but he wasn't about to argue against this since it was going to help his training.

Deciding to take his shower he picked up his clothing, and headed for the door looking forward to whatever training was planned for him.

A few minutes later we could find the silver haired Rossweisse giving a small hum as she waited patiently for Natsu to get himself cleaned up. Honestly, she felt a bit excited with her first day as Natsu's assistant, and one that would be helping him get read for his life and daily training here. A duty she would take seriously not just for herself, but for Natsu's sake as well.

Her ears perked up when she heard the door open, and she looked only to desperately fight the blush that dared to come upon her cheeks when she beheld the sight of Natsu.

Reason being was the red haired teen came out where the clothing given to him by his father the training gi fit loosely on his body revealing his arms showing the lean cut muscle. On his feet were the boots while he also wore the wristbands. Finally as he tightened the dark red obi around his waist his red spiky damp hair fell slightly, and the black color of his gi seemed to bring out his character more.

It honestly made him look a bit more fearsome if not more handsome if she was honest with herself...

_'No bad Ross! Don't think such things about our prince!'_ pushing away such thoughts she smiled as Natsu looked her way.

''Glad your up and about my lord, how was your sleep?'' she asked making Natsu give a small shrug. He hadn't had much sleep due to staying up most of the night to read the book given to him by Akatosh, but she didn't know that. However he would admit the bed was extremely soft much more then the hammock he slept in his old home.

''Fine I guess, but I am ready to get this training of mine started.''

Ross could feel his urge to get started grow, and merely gave a nod, ''Very well, follow me and I will take you to your father so he can discuss with you about your training here.'' the teen just gave a nod, and thus Ross led him down through the corridors of the castle. Along the way Natsu saw the butlers and maid they passed gave him a look before bowing in respect. And with years of respect beaten into him by both Erza and Mirajane made him learn to return such kindness in return.

Still his mind went to his future training here what would he be doing? What kind of training would he undergo to be prepared for his second chance in the past? On some level the thought of training cause a rush of excitement to flow through his body as the only time he had ever trained his powers was when he was being raised by Igneel. The rest he spent honing his abilities while with the guild getting stronger through each major battle he'd come across.

To feel the need to train again was...exhilarating to say the least...

Soon enough he found himself beside Ross where he found himself infront of a new door unlike the one that led to the chamber he was in when speaking with his father. Looking toward Ross he saw her give a smile before she nodded. ''Through this door my lord awaits to speak with you personally before you begin.'' she said making Natsu frown.

''Alright, thanks for bringing me here Ross.'' he said looking her way making her nod with a smile in place then he walked towards the door. Putting the doors open he was rewarded to the sight of his father standing inside a chamber with a giant open window to view the great realm of the dragons. His father stood at the center though looking down at a small podium which looked like a small oval shaped stone with water filling the inside.

''Ah, Natsu I see you're ready to begin?'' he said turning to the now red haired prince who took on a serious expression as he looked at his now hooded father. Nodding toward him, the man beckoned him to come forth.

''Very well come here let me discuss with you the training you will be receiving with your stay here.'' still a bit apprehensive Natsu nodded before he walked toward the deities side. Looking toward Natsu the put a hand on his shoulder before he looked his way with his glowing golden orbs.

''I know you are ready to get this started, but I must tell you that the training I'm about to put you through is going to push you to your limits and beyond. Everything you thought was hard, impossible to overcome in the mortal world will seem mediocre compared to what I am going to put you through. Keep in mind I am training my heir as you are my child I must push you past your limits to the point you will no longer have a limit to hit. You will feel as if you were dying a thousand times over, and been through hell a million times over, but to make you strong enough I need to put you through this. So, I shall only say this once, are you ready to cross the threshold of no return? To walk off the edge, and embrace the training that will mold you into what you were meant to be? Are you ready?''

He got his answer when Natsu gave him a stare that said it all, ''If it means I can see my friends again, then so be it. I'll go through everything you put me through, and rearing for more so do your worst, father.'' he said with a slight smirk while Akatosh seemed a bit surprised at what he called him that is before he gave a chuckle.

''Hehe I see then, well this is how your training will go with the fist rule of this training is for you to forget everything you know combat wise. Otherwise..._you will die._'' his words turned cold and serious which brought a chill to Natsu's spine, but hardening his resolve he gave a nod. Satisfied with this Akatosh waved his hand before releasing a ball of cosmic energy before the ball expanded to open up into a plain of what looked like fire, and brimstone.

''Good, your training will commence as followed, You will be training with all on my Inner Circle in their respective training regime' I have left for them to teach you in. You will not be learning any techniques until I see your body has grown in both physical and mental means so that it can handle the techniques I will be teaching you. However with an added condition...'' he said before his hand on atsu's shoulder glowed.

Then Natsu's eyes widened when he felt himself hit the floor on both knee's as an immeasurable amount of weight pressed down all around his body.

''Gah! W-what is this?!'' he asked in anger which Akatosh merely waved his hand.

''_Weights_, the clothing I gave you were specially made for your training the material was woven to resist all types of of elemental damage, but its the weights I put in that will be helping your training. They react accordingly to how much physical strength, endurance, speed and agility you currently have, and grow to the exact weight you can handle, but not enough to hamper your growth. They will continue to grow heavier as your training progresses, and as an addition you cannot ever take them off unless your to take a shower or going to sleep.'' he said making Natsu stare at him with shock. That is until he looked down at himself, and started to stand himself up albeit with much effort.

Watching him Akatosh commented, ''Currently the weights I have on you are embedded into the red undershirt, your armbands, boots and wristbands. I estimate you are currently at 250 pounds total, but as I said that will increase as time passes. When you have reached a certain level I will take them off but that will be further down the road.'' The redhead gave a nod as he situated himself so he could get used to the weight, but he was suddenly taken by surprise when Akatosh took hold of his collar, and lifted him up.

''O-Oi what are you doing?!'' he was answered when Akatosh threw into the portal.

''Beginning your training, and remember this Natsu you are no longer a mortal you are now a Dragon you are not restricted by mortal limits!'' that was all he he heard before the portal closed. Then Natsu blinked when he felt no solid ground beneath him so looking down his eyes bulged when he saw that he was staring into a giant ravine that stretched across for miles, upon miles with lava spewing forth. Looking out a bit more he could see a great many number of active volcanoes out in the distance.

Then gravity took hold...

When he felt himself start to fall Natsu willed his control of flames to burst forth from his feet pushing him forward, and when he found a safe place to land he did. Only when he did he felt a great shadow overcome him causing him to look behind him only to see Igneel, The King of the Fire Dragons, and Elder Dragon of his father's Inner Circle standing before him in all his glory.

''I-Igneel...'' he muttered as the great dragon snorted out a stream of flames, as he leveled his ex-protege with a stare.

**''Your here, good then your training can commence, Now lets begin, Natsu!''**

**End**

**Well there we go, Natsu's Training Begins with Igneel! What's going to happen? And who is this Rossweisse that feels so strongly for our resident Dragneel?**

**I am posting Rossweisse's appearance on my profile.**

**Now I'm off night all**


End file.
